El Mejor Regalo
by Llanca
Summary: Drabble #28, más bien Oneshot. Reto 50 Shika/Ino. Obviamente por un mundo con más Shika/Ino. Quizás haya olvidado su cumpleaños, pero inconscientemente le había entregado el mejor regalo.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

N/A: Resultó ser un Oneshot... ^^

-Bla bla - Diálogo.

-_Bla bla _- Pensamientos.

Disfruten la lectura...

* * *

**~oO:: El Mejor Regalo ::Oo~**

.

Drabble #28 (Oneshot)

.

Reto 50 Shika/Ino.

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

Apenas observó aquel pequeño objeto en su mano, cierto temor recorrió su cuerpo, erizándole la piel.

Las dos diminutas líneas rectas que marcaban el resultado; Positivo. Eran bastante claras, por lo que ni siquiera podía poner en tela de juicio lo que estaba prácticamente confirmado, eso sin tomar en cuenta los mareos, nauseas y antojos de las últimas semanas.

¡Kami! No sabía si reír o llorar.

Ahora, tendría que decirle a Shikamaru que serían padres. ¿Cómo lo tomaría él? La verdad era que no lo sabía con certeza… ¿Y si él no quería un bebé? ¿Y si él se rehusaba a adquirir la responsabilidad?

Un escalofrío entumeció su médula.

Sacudió al instante su cabeza, ya no quería pensar más en eso. Suspiró y se levantó de su cama – en la cual estaba sentada – guardando el test de embarazo entre sus ropas.

Respiró profundamente, quedándose estática. Tenía que decirle a Shikamaru ese mismo día, sin importarle las consecuencias, pues de igual manera tendría que salir adelante, con o sin él.

Mordió su labio inferior en señal de nerviosismo, no quería ni pensar en que el moreno se negara a aceptarlo y no quisiera asumir su responsabilidad.

-_No pienses en eso, Ino… -_ se alentó a si misma en un susurro casi silencioso.

Sabía que él la amaba, por tanto, afrontaría su compromiso. ¿De qué forma? Lo ignoraba completamente…

-Quizás deba decírselo otro día… - murmuró alto.

-¿Qué cosa? – dio un salto al escuchar la voz del moreno.

Al instante alzó la vista. Él estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, con la típica expresión de aburrimiento adornando su rostro.

-Shika… ¿Qué haces aquí? – La verdad era no que no había querido sonar tan tajante, mas la situación en sí la habían obligado a hacerlo.

-Visitando a mi novia. ¿Acaso no puedo? – Bueno, él estaba en lo cierto. Dibujó una sonrisa media torcida en su hermoso rostro.

-Tienes razón… - él se acercó a ella y la abrazó, depositando en ese momento un cálido beso en su frente.

-¿Qué pasa problemática? Te ves algo extraña… y pálida.

-Shikamaru… necesito decirte algo. – Dijo decidida, tenía que hacerlo. Era en ese momento o nunca. Independiente de cómo lo tomara él.

-¿Qué pasa, Ino? – le preguntó algo confundido y preocupado a la vez.

-Esto es difícil… - murmuró separándose de los brazos del Nara para poder sacar de entre sus ropas aquel objeto decidor. Una vez que lo tuvo en sus manos, se lo extendió.

Quiso reprimir las lágrimas, pero no pudo.

Él sacó el test de sus manos, quedando en el ambiente un silencio sepulcral.

-L-Lo siento Shikamaru… - susurró sintiéndose culpable. Pues si ella hubiera sido más cuidadosa, no estaría en ese estado. Quizás, si hubiera sido algo más precavida no tendrían que pasar esa situación que marcaba sus vidas desde ese mismo momento.

-¿Lo sientes? – Le dijo él reduciendo el espacio entre sus cejas. -¿Lo sientes, Ino?

Ante sus palabras lo miró directamente a los ojos. Sintió un balde de agua fría caerle sobre el cuerpo. Lo sabía, él no quería eso… Le estaba arruinando la vida. ¡Maldita sea!

-Y-Yo… S-Shika… - quiso decir algo más, sin embargo las palabras parecieron extraviarse de sus labios. Su rostro se humedeció rápidamente.

-Ino… - él tomó su rostro con ambas manos, limpiando sus lágrimas con sus pulgares. –No lo sientas, porque yo no lo hago, y jamás lo haré. Te amo, Ino. No tienes idea de lo feliz que me has hecho.

Su corazón pareció dar un vuelco. ¿De verdad él había dicho eso…? Sus latidos aumentaron considerablemente.

-¿Estás feliz?

-Claro, lo estoy. Este es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que he recibido, Ino.

Amplió sus ojos con sorpresa, la verdad era que se había olvidado completamente de que ese día era el cumpleaños de él. 22 de septiembre…

Comenzó a llorar. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar la fecha más importante para ella?

-¡Lo siento Shikamaru! – sollozó lanzándose a sus brazos. –No quise olvidar tu cumpleaños, es sólo que toda la semana estuve preocupada por los atrasos, y no recordé que tu… ¡Lo siento!

-Shh, tranquila problemática, eso ya no importa. Esto es lo mejor que pudo pasarme.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, es el mejor regalo de todos. – Le susurró acercándose a sus labios, depositando un tierno beso en ellos. –Te amo.

Ella sonrió, profundizando más el contacto. Quizá haya olvidado algo importante, mas la situación había valido la pena. Después de todo, inconscientemente, había otorgado el mejor regalo que pudo dar. Un hijo.

-Voy a ser padre, problemática… - le dijo él, visiblemente emocionado. -¡Voy a ser papá!

-Un gran papá.

* * *

.

**~oO:: FIN ::Oo~**

.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que súper.

Bueno, esto... La verdad es que como mi musa anda dando vueltas por ahí, tuve que poco menos evaporar mi mente para que saliera esto. Ojala les guste, me esforcé mucho. xD

Gracias a todos por los review's. Son muy lindos ^^

Nos vemos mañana. ¡Besitos!


End file.
